1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to defatting devices and more particularly to a device for removing the fat from sectioned pieces of poultry, such as, for example, turkey breasts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the past several decades, the defatting of pieces of poultry product, and turkey breasts in particular, has largely been performed manually, which requires skilled labor. Even with a properly trained workforce, however, the defatting process has historically been associated with the potential for accidental injury, relatively low product yields, a significant labor cost, and a certain level of inconsistency of performance naturally attendant with any manual chore of this type.
It is therefore desirable to have means for efficiently defatting pieces of poultry product, and particularly turkey breasts, for maximizing product yields and consistency while minimizing production costs and the risk of accidental injury.